From Prince to Slave and back again
by Faeryl
Summary: I started writing it is because there are way too many stories where Sakura becomes Syaoran's slave for one reason or another! so in other words in this story Syaoran becomes Sakura's Slave. SS (Meiji era!)
1. The Slave?

****

From Prince to slave and Back Again  
  
Dark Witch: Ok this story sucks and the only reason I started writing it is because there are way too many stories where Sakura becomes Syaoran's slave for one reason or another.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! DON'T sue me I've done nothing wrong…J

****

Chapter 1: The Slave?

A Young boy, a prince in fact, was in is room, frowning. He had all his possessions placed on his bed and around him, on the floor.  
"Master, What's wrong?" The prince's butler asked, when he entered his master's chamber.  
"I don't know what to pack! This silly trip is so annoying! Remind me again, why must I leave?" The prince asked angrily.   
"Master, we've been over this! You know it's not safe for you to stay in the palace." The butler answered in a kind tone.  
"But, I could easily defend myself from anyone who dare oppose me!" The prince argued angrily.  
"Well your mother doesn't want to take any chances with your safety. When you get far enough away from here, there will be a forest, walk strait through it for a couple days. There you will find a very civilized town. We have registered you in a school there, but have informed them that you won't arrive there until Monday. That gives you a week to get there and get settled in before school. Now do you need any money for your trip?" The butler asked in a carrying tone.  
"No, no, I'm fine. Now leave me to figure out what to pack." The prince said in a dull tone.  
"Yes sir, and remember to write us once you've settled in." The butler said before leaving his master's chamber.

(A/N: ok I just have to mention something. This takes place during the Meiji era!)

The Prince sighed. 'Why must I go? I do not wish to go! I can protect myself! Besides it's probably more dangerous outside the Palace walls. Grrrrr…I guess I have no choice in the matter now…oh well at least I'll be able to do my training in peace…' The prince thought as he looked over his things.  
  
Suddenly, The prince's sisters entered his room.  
"What do you want?" The prince demanded angrily.  
"Aww…don't be like that! We just wanted to give you something/" one of his sisters said.  
"Oh? And what's that?" He asked suspiciously.  
"This!" one of the other girls said, as they all kissed him on the check or forehead.  
"Ah! GET OUT!" the prince yelled as he chased them out of his room. He closed the door and let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in.

After dinner the young prince started his journey. When he reached the forest he smiled to himself as he looked back down the road he had just come from.  
"I'm gonna miss them." He muttered to himself as he went deep into the forest. He jumped up, onto a tree that had some of the thickest branches. Soon he fell asleep, his possessions on his lap.

Later that night

"Hey look up there!" One voice said.  
"Wow, how do you think he got up there?" wondered another voice.  
"I don't know, but we better get him to the market!" a third voice said.  
"I'll get him down." A fourth voice said.

Morning

When the prince woke up, he was on the ground. He still had his bag. He looked around carefully.  
'So much for being safe in the forest.' He thought to himself. He was in a Slave warehouse.   
  
Suddenly a man walked in and grabbed the prince. (Who from now on I'm going to refer to as the boy or just boy.) He lead him to one of the Slave stores and through him into a cage. The boy still had his stuff in his hands.

Meanwhile

"But WHY do I need a slave?" the princess whined at her older brother.  
"Because you are not allowed to be by yourself. You need a bodyguard who can do house work so that when he's not needed to protect you he's still useful. " He finished as he left his sister at the door. His slave followed close behind him.

As they entered the market they went into the area that sold Bodyguards and house workers. A man walked up to the prince (The princess's older brother.)   
"What are you looking for today?" He asked as he smiled at the prince.  
"I need a Slave that is strong enough to be a body guard but can still do everyday chores." He answered plainly.   
"If I might say, you don't look like you need a bodyguard." The salesman said slyly.  
"It's not for my, it's for my sister!" he said calmly as he followed the salesman into a small section that seemed to have slaves the could protect and do house work. The prince frowned at the men in the cages.

Then his eyes landed on the boy (Tehe!) a small smirk appeared on the salesman's face.  
"This one just arrived last night. He was found sleeping in a tree." The man said slowly.  
"How did he stay balanced in his sleep? He doesn't look all that strong either." The prince said as he looked over the boy. The salesman opened the cage and motioned for the prince to get in.  
"See for your self." Was all he answered. The prince stepped cautiously into the cage. He looked at the boy critically. He looked to be about 16. The prince pulled the boy to his feet. He stared at him.

The boy slowly looked up. From his cloths, the boy could tell the man in front of him was a prince.   
"It's alright, you may look my in the face." The prince said when he noticed the slave's hesitation. Slowly the boy raised his eyes to rest on the prince's face. The prince blinked suddenly. The boy's eyes held something he couldn't quite identify.  
"How much is he?" the Prince asked suddenly, studying the boy's stance.  
"500 yen." The salesman answered. The prince motioned for his slave to pay the man as he pulled the boy out of his cage.  
"…Will I be your servant?" the boy asked as they made their way back to the carriage.  
"No, you will be my sister's bodyguard, but you will be expected to do house work as well. When you are not protecting my sister you will obey anyone in the palaces commands." The prince answered as he got into the carriage. "Before you meet my sister, I'll have one of the Servants show you where you can clean up. And also give you your uniform that you are to where when you are in the palace. Oh and after that someone will show you to your room." The prince finished as they arrived at the palace.  
" Oh and I almost forgot, what's your name boy?" The prince asked. The Boy stood there for a minute before answering.  
"…Li…"  
"I see, well then, Coyren why don't you show him where he can get cleaned up." The Prince said as he walked away.  
"Hello Li, My name is Coyren." The Slave the Was with the prince in the market said as he motioned for Li to follow him up the stairs.

Li entered a small room and much to his disgust there was a Barrel full of slightly soapy water in it.  
"Now Li you get washed up and I'll be right back with your new uniform." Coyren said through the door. Li sighed as he heard Coyren's retreating steps.   
"Might as well get this over with." Li said to himself as he striped himself of his cloths and got into the barrel.

After he finished he put a different pair of cloths on that he had in his bag. He walked out of the room and sat down in the hallway as he waited for Coyren to return with his uniform. Soon Coyren returned with a uniform in his hands. He handed them to Li. Li went back into the Room he had just been in and quickly changed. He was surprised that the material that the uniform was made of was flexible he tested moving in it before exiting the room. Coyren led Li to his new room, and motioned for him to pick one of the cots to sleep on. Li picked the one under a window and put his bag on it before following Coyren out of the room again.

Coyren led him to the Living room where the entire royal family was waiting to meet Li. Scratch that the queen didn't seem to be there. The Prince was the first one that Li actually saw when he entered the room behind Coyren. To the Prince's right was who Li took to be the King and to his' left was the Princess, His new…master? He didn't know what to call her.

Suddenly Coyren introduced Li to the family. Li bowed at them the left the room with Coyren.  
"What do I do now?" Li asked.  
"Well, can you cook?" Coyren asked slowly.  
"Yes." Li answered. Coyren led him to the kitchen.   
"Why don't you help the Chefs' cook dinner then." Coyren suggested as he walked off. Li stood in the doorway for a minute before one of the Chefs approached him.

"Hello, I'm Wynn. Are you hear to help us? We could use the extra help." Wynn said. Li nodded slowly. "Thank Kami, come on, we're making a lot of different foods since that family never agrees on one thing to eat for dinner." Wynn said as he led Li to a miniature kitchen. (ok this room is set up so that there are like 10 Kitchen stations. They're all lined up so the each chef has there own area to work in.)   
"What am I supposed to make?" Li asked, slightly confused.  
"Hmm, I think all we need is one more Entrée and a couple desserts." Wynn said as he looked around the room. Wynn nodded at Li once in appreciation for the help before returning to his Kitchen area.

Li looked through all the cabinets before deciding on what he could make. He decided to make a couple desserts first so that when the time comes they could be eaten right away. After he finished that, he started making something for dinner. Wynn came by after about an hour to see how Li was doing. He was surprised to see that Li was Done Making both the desserts and the Entrée that he was in charge of.   
"Wow, good Work. I didn't catch your name." Wynn said as he inspected the food.  
"Li." Was the only answer he got.   
"Ok Li, this is a recipe box. I want you to write down every single recipe that you know on one of these q-cards so that someone else can make the food if you're unavailable." Wynn Said as he handed Li a wooden box a marker and a pen. (ok I just didn't wanna use like a quill and ink or one of those Japanese paintbrushes that they used instead of a quill.) Li wrote his name on the front of the box before he started writing down a bunch of recipes.

By the time Li had 50 recipes written down, (he's a fast writer) it was time to serve dinner. Li Walked in after a bunch of other cooks as he placed the Entrée he had mad down on the table, he then followed the other Chefs' back to the kitchen. Soon it was time to serve dessert. Li and a couple other Chefs' brought out the different dessert dishes that had been made. Li bowed to the royal family before leaving the room again, suddenly thankful that he had watched the Chefs' serve the food at his home.

"He's pretty good considering he's new on the job." The prince said as he looked at the dessert.  
"I wonder where he learned such wonderful manners, usually we need to teach new slaves proper manners." The King said as he happily ate a piece of cake. When Li, Wynn and some other Chefs came back into the room the king asked.  
"Who made that cake?" Li picked up the platter that now only had about half the cake left on it.  
"Li did your majesty." Wynn answered as he motioned towards Li.  
"It was delicious." The king exclaimed as he smiled at Li.  
"Thank you Sir." Li answered as he bowed and left the room.

Li walked back to his room with Wynn. Wynn smiled as he realized that they shared a room.  
"Well I have some matters to addend to but I will see you later tonight" Wynn said as he walked off. Li nodded as Wynn left. He walked into his room and changed into his training cloths. Then suddenly cursed under his breath. He couldn't train in his normal training cloths and how would he explain where his sword had come from? With a sigh he was about to change into something to sleep in when he sensed a weird power. He waited a moment before looking out the window. When the guards where out of sight he jumped from the window to a near by tree the was a little bit below his window.

He followed his senses to the power only to see someone already there. He hid in the shadows as he watched the worrier battle the spirit. He smiled as he recognized the worrier I was the princess.   
"So the new Card Mistress has appeared after all." Li mumbled to himself as he watched her capture the card. He jumped back to his room when it was safe only to see Wynn fast asleep. Li sighed quietly as he crawled into bed.

TBC

Dark Witch: So what do you think of the first chapter? Tehe I think it's actually kinda good. Tell me what you think!


	2. What's Next?

****

From Prince to slave and Back Again  
  
Dark Witch: Tehe how did ya all like the first chapter? Anyway I would like to thank **me101** for reviewing the last chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! DON'T sue me I've done nothing wrong…J

****

Chapter 2: What's Next?

The Next Morning

Li woke up relatively early. He sighed as he got up. He looked around the room but Wynn was nowhere in sight. 'Hmm guess he got up before me.' Li thought to himself as he got up. He slowly got dressed before deciding that he might as well write a letter to his family. 'Wait how am I supposed to send a letter to the royal family without it being opened and read by someone?' LI thought to him self as he went through his bag until he found some paper and a pen. (Yet again too lazy to make him use a quill.) 'I know I'll just send them both to Jay and ask him to give the letter to my family.' Happy with his plan Li started writing.

__

Dear Family

Hey everyone, hope you are all well. I'm fine though you will not believe what I have gone through since I left or where I am now. Well I guess I should start at the beginning.  
I was walking through the forest and when I though I was deep enough into the forest I chose one of the tree's with the thickest branches to sleep on. When I woke the next morning I was in a Salve warehouse! When this salesman suddenly pulled me to some random store and shoved me into a cage. Luckily I still had my Bag in my hands and it hadn't been touched. After awhile a prince entered the very store I was in looking for a bodyguard for his sister. The sales man led him over to my cage and once they had talked a bit the salesmen opened the cage and let the prince in it. He pulled me to my feet and looked me over. I immediately took a defensive stance and kept my eyes on the floor. He gave me permission to look in his eyes. I didn't understand why but I did anyway. He seemed to notice that I was still in a defensive stance and asked the Salesman how much I was 500 yen! I was taken to the palace where I was forced to bathe in I barrel. Soon I received a uniform that I had to wear around the palace! I meet the rest of the Family, except for the queen. I don't think there is a queen be cause she wasn't there for dinner. Thank Wei for teaching my how to cook! I made an entrée and a couple desserts the King was thrilled. When I had finished my own dinner I went to my room only to discover I share it with a chef named Wynn. He had something else to attend to so he left me alone in the room. What happened next not even I could have predicted. I sensed a Clow card, but when I got there someone was already battling the spirit. It was none other then the Princess herself! I stayed hidden in the shadows and waited until she captured the card before I returned to my room. Wynn was fast asleep so I just went to sleep. It is early morning now; maybe only 5.The sun has not risen yet. I hope you are all well. I must stop here, but I will write you again.

Love, Xiao Lang Li

Li let out a sigh as he folded the letter and put it into an envelope, before taking out a separate piece of paper.

__

Dear Jay

I write you this letter because I have a favor to ask you and also just to write to you as I promised. I need you to give the other letter in this envelope to my mother for me, for it would be suspicious if I sent it directly to her. I also want to tell you one thing. I am in the Kinomoto palace. At least I think it is the Kinomoto palace. I'm not sure though that is the closest one to us. Anyway, How are you? I'm fine I've been through a lot since I left. I got captured in the forest and brought over to a slave warehouse! Don't laugh! Anyway, now I'm here, I thank Wei for teaching me how to cook. More importantly I found the card mistress! She is none other then the Kinomoto Princess! I saw her capturing a card yesterday though I did stay hidden in the shadows it was interesting. I'm not all that happy with the fact that I might not get to do much training while I'm here. I have to get a sword from the Kinomoto's so they don't question where I got the sword that I have with me. Since I can't just ask for a sword it might be awhile before I get one.

I hear some one coming so I will write again to you soon.

From: Xiao Lang Li

Li quickly put his letter to Jay in the envelope before he hid it. Wynn walked into the room.  
"Oh good, you're up. I need you to make breakfast this morning. They will all be up and ready for breakfast in half an hour to an hour so make something that is either served cold or that you can keep warm until it is eaten." Wynn said as he walked over to Li and handed him a set of cloths.  
"One more thing, those are your school clothes. You will be going to school with Princess Sakura, undercover. Your full name will be given to you by his majesty before you go. You will be in all of her classes and the teachers will know who you are. Have a good day Li and I'll see you later tonight." Wynn said before he left the room. Li raised his eyebrows questionably at the clothes, as if they held some answer.   
"Great, a uniform for school and home." Li exclaimed, as he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. he quickly changed into his school uniform before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen Li was met by a site he didn't expect to see. Princess Sakura was rummaging through his kitchen looking for something to eat, and she didn't even bother to hide her stuffed animal, which was flying over head. He cleared his throat to get their attention. He saw her freeze as she slowly turned around. He couldn't hid his smirk when he saw the horror on her face.  
"I was just…umm." Sakura stuttered.   
"Well? Are you hungry or is it your little…friend that wants something to eat?" Li taunted knowing that if a servant said that to a royal that they would probably be beheaded.  
"Umm, actually both." Sakura replied bashfully. Li walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients he needed to make pancakes. (Ok I know they didn't have pancakes in the Meiji era but in this story they do!)   
"Well, I hope pancakes are ok." Li said before he started mixing the batter in a big bowl. Sakura smiled as she sat on a stool that was randomly placed in the room.  
"I was wondering, why weren't you surprised to see Kero?" Sakura asked slowly. Li grinned and poured the batter into a skillet.  
"Well?" Sakura asked, but Li just shook his head and continued making breakfast. Wynn suddenly entered the room and blinked as he saw the Princess sitting on a stool watching Li cook.  
  
"Umm, May I speak with you Li?" Wynn asked softly. Li nodded before placing a plate of pancakes in front of Sakura.  
"What is it Wynn?" Li asked as they stepped out of the kitchen.  
"Where did you get this?" Wynn asked holding up one of Li's shirts.  
"What do you mean where?" Li asked, trying to get a better look at the shirt. Wynn suddenly held it up and Li paled.   
"Well, why does your shirt have the Li family crest on it?" Wynn asked slowly.  
"Well, there's a logical explanation for that." LI started when Wynn cut him off.  
"Listen Li, if the next sentence your about to say has anything to do with finding this, then just stop right now.  
"Actually, before you cut me off. I was going to say, That is because I am PART of the Li family and if you don't mind I would like my shirt back." Li said as he reached out for the shirt. Wynn pulled it out of his reach.  
"Don't lie to me Li. Did you steal this, because if you did. I have to report you." Wynn said slowly.  
"How would you like me to prove that I am who I say I am?" Li asked in a tired voice.  
"Xiao Land Li has a scar on his back, from when he competed in the Martial Arts competition." Wynn said after a moment. Li sighed and turn his back to Wynn be fore lifting his shirt to reveal the scar. Wynn gasped.  
"It's…really…You!" Wynn said as Li pulled his shirt back down and turned to face Wynn again.  
"Well now that you know I have to ask something of you." Li said in a tired voice.  
"Yes sir anything." Wynn said as he bowed his head and gave Li his shirt back.  
"First of all, never treat me different for anyone else here, and secondly, tell no one about me." Li said as he looked Wynn in the eyes.  
"Sure thing, but why are you even here?" Wynn asked.  
"That's none of your business now if you excuse me I have to make breakfast." Li said as he re-entered the kitchen.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked pointing to the shirt that Li was now holding.  
"This, oh it's a shirt to sleep in. I didn't get one last night." Li answered before placing his shirt on the counter and continuing to cook.

After everyone had breakfast. Sakura and Li "Kinomoto" Left for school.  
"I can't believe their trying to pass me off as a relative." Li muttered to himself as they walked to the school. Sakura smiled.  
"It could be worse." Sakura said matter-a-factually as they approached the school.   
"What class do we have first?" Li asked as they walked to Sakura's first class.  
"Japanese." Sakura answered.  
"Great." Li said as he took the set behind Sakura.

The day seemed to drag on forever for both Li and Sakura. By the time they got "home" Sakura was exhausted.  
"Welcome back" Prince Touya said as he entered the living room. Sakura nodded and Li bowed his head in respect.  
"Li, I think it's time to test just how well you can really protect my sister." Touya said as he looked at Li.  
"Sure." Li said as he stood.  
"Follow me." Touya said as he led Li out of the room.

TBC

Dark Witch: Mwhahaha! I am evil! Cliffhanger! But I guess you can kinda see where this is going. Oh well I'll try to update ASAP, but I need to type up and update a bunch of my stories the are just lying around.


End file.
